LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures: LarryBoy & The Weather Man!
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: Awful Alvin (and Lampy) escape Bumblyburg Prison and create a device to control weather and make hazardous storms (e.g. five inch rain-drops) His special weapon is saved for LarryBoy, who sadly is too focused on his plan to get Viki even though he has two identities, to listen to the help of any of his normal or super-powered friends. Can Archie and the rest of his friends help him
1. Prologue: Great Escape

**Yep. You voted and LarryBoy & The Weather-Man Won the Poll! (Though Minnesota Cuke will still come out eventually) This first Prologue is REALLY short, but I just wanted the escape. After this they will be back to about 1,000 words a Chapter like usual. Anyways, Enjoy! **

* * *

Alvin paced his cell. Lampy was very close to him as his companion. Alvin, along with the rest of the R.O.T.T.E.N. (Really Ordinary and Terrible Tacky Evil-doers who are very Naughty) have just been put away by LarryBoy. Alvin turned to his Lampy.

"What do I need?" he asked. "I've tried everything to destroy Bumblyburg...eyebrows, egg-rays, mind controlling ear-wacks...heck, even giant trash monsters! Yet every time I try to win, LarryBoy gets into the way..."

Lampy didn't respond to Alvin's speech. Instead, the little lamp just smiled. He does that a lot. Alvin chuckled. "But LarryBoy does know that when I, AWFUL ALVIN am able to claim Bumblyburg...the town will beg for mercy from me. And I think I have just the answer!" Alvin peered out of his window. He put his root to his mouth and whistled for something. Suddenly, a bat-like creature flew through the bars of his cell.

"LarryBoy surely did forget about you," Alvin cackled. "Yes...that knitting mechanism didn't get all of you destroyed. Now please, go get those keys from the guard's pocket for me..." The eyebrow looked towards the keys and flew through the bars and snatched the keys from the police guard's shirt-pocket. The eyebrow gave the keys to Alvin, who unlocked the cell and pushed it open, which caused the police guard to wake up.

"Hey!" he said. "You're not leaving so soon!" Alvin laughed as the eyebrow then smothered the guard to let Alvin run from the jail cell. He then took a few other pairs of keys from the table.

"Maybe I will want to have some fun with Alchemist or Jack when I get this party going, come on Lampy!" He reached in and took Lampy from the cell and started to run. He got further and further until he finally got out of the prison.

"Now Lampy," said Alvin. "We are going to have some fun in Bumblyburg tonight. Yes, you got it right my friend. LarryBoy, His friends, and the entire city of Bumblyburg will fall under my control! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Alvin then paused.

"This must be the time to do the villainous dance of villainy! Dance with me Lampy!" He took Lampy to his side and started to dance like a mad fool. Are the police sure that he is not in need of an Asylum?

* * *

**Seriously, In Angry Eyebrows LarryBoy doesn't destroy the giant one or the one that comes off of Ma Mushroom at the end. A.k.a. , Alvin can escape Prison with the help of his bushy minion!**

**Anyways, there is more to come, so stay tuned!**

**-LBR900**


	2. LarryBoy's Plan

**Sorry about the long update, I have been leaving this fic alone for a while for unknown reasons. Anways, here is Chapter One of "LarryBoy & The Weather Man!"**

**This chapter is not so adventurous and is a bit more on the love side of things, but don't wory...The fic still is still going to be full of action.**

* * *

"I did it," LarryBoy exclaimed. "I finally did it!" In the Larry-Cave, LarryBoy's faithful butler Archie was on the Larry-Computer while LarryBoy was eating a ham sandwich. Well...he was. But he just threw it back into a wall and ran forward to Archibald.

"Ah," Archie started. "Did what?"

"I have discovered how to get Vicki even though I have two different lives." LarryBoy seemed very excited. Vicki liked both mild and extremely little-known Larry The Janitor and she also had a very big thing for the famous super-hero, LarryBoy. The thing was, LarryBoy liked her also, but with two different egos it would be rather hard to be able to make any moves on her. But LarryBoy had a plan.

"What is it?" Archie asked.

"I am going to ask Lemon Twist if she can be my cover-up for LarryBoy. Then, while Vicki is hearing about LarryBoy going out with Lemon Twist, she will give up and start to focus more on plain old Larry. After I am able to end up with her, I will be able to tell her that I, Larry the Janitor Am That Hero!" Larry seemed to be sure that this plan would work out perfectly. Archie thought there were a few things that might mess up.

"What if Vicki wonders where you are all of the time?" Archie asked. "What if you accidentally let it slip during a date? What if Lemon Twist gets tired of the fake game...or ends up getting into trouble because of this trick?"

"It'll be fine Archie," said LarryBoy. "I'm going to call Lemon Twist and see if she will be willing to pull this thing off." LarryBoy gleefully hopped away to the Larry-Phone and dialed Lemon Twist's number. The phone started to make the normal dialing noises. Then finally, someone picked it up.

"Hello," said a voice. "Laura Trent speaking."

"Hi," said LarryBoy. "Lemon, I need to ask you a...very big favor."

"Oh, Hi LarryBoy. What is it?"

"I need for you to pretend that you are dating me." LarryBoy stuttered a bit. This wasn't the normal favor from superhero to superhero. At least not to LarryBoy...

LarryBoy heard a shout. "What?" Lemon Twist yelled. "Why?"

"Well you see," LarryBoy said. "I am having that Superhero problem 78, physical and emotional attraction. Vicki and I are really hitting it off, and I can't figure out which side of the same person she will go for. I need LarryBoy to be taken and for Larry to be open so that the choice will be more clear. She will then be with Larry...leaving LarryBoy to be revealed later."

"Ah," said Lemon Twist. "I'll have to make up my mind. This might be a bit...much for me to handle."

"Okay, if you don't think you can do it I wont make you." LarryBoy hung up the phone and ran back to Archie's center of the Larry-Cave. "Oh yeah! I Am That Hero! I am LarryBoy...I am...going to get Vicki! Yes!"

"Lemon Twist said yes?" Archibald asked.

"Not exactly," said LarryBoy. "She said she will think about it, but still." LarryBoy fell over. "It might all work out in the end."

"Well," said Archibald. "It might be a handful for you to know that Awful Alvin just escaped Prison...again."

"What is this? Number 23?" LarryBoy asked.

"Yep," said Archibald. "One more and we are thinking about an insane asylum."

"I think most of my enemies may need one of those things," LarryBoy declared. He then scratched his head. "This is getting irritating. But nothing should stand in the way of me getting him back in that cell!" LarryBoy looked towards the clock.

"Master Larry," said Alfred. "You may need to hurry. There is only two minutes until you have to go to work." LarryBoy gulped. He then jumped inside the Larry-Mobile and raced out of the Larry-Cave. He set the controls to 'I-am-going-to-be-late-to-work-and-this-is-the-only-way-I-will-be-able-to-get-there-in-time'. In the Larry-Plane, after LarryBoy pushed the yellow button, LarryBoy changed from his LarryBoy suit to his Janitor suit. Then, 30 seconds left before he would be late, The Larry-Plane spit Larry out of it and He found out that he was right on top of the Daily Bumble. He rushed into the elevator and set it to get him to the third floor. 5 seconds left.

The elevator stopped and LarryBoy rushed into Bob the Tomato's office. He was only one minute late. "Oh, Peanut Brittle..." Larry said.

"What took you so long?" Bob asked. "I'm kidding. One minute is not all that late." Bob laughed. "Oh," he said. "I seem to have a lot...and I mean a lot of reporters are sick today. I feel that I may also be catching it..." Bob sneezed. "I'm sorry..."

"Is something wrong with you?" asked Larry. Bob was being too kind...it was pretty hard to believe.

"No...no. But ah...I need you to be a reporter today. Do you think you can handle it?" Larry smiled.

"No job is to hard for me...I think." Larry said.

"Good. I'm pairing you and Vicki up to do a report on the escape of Awful Alvin last night from Bumblyburg Prison." Now, Larry frowned.

"Okay..." he said with a very soft voice. He then fell over, feeling very dizzy.


End file.
